


A Good Samaritan

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rescue, Serious, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Terablade is rescued by a monster.





	A Good Samaritan

Terablade groaned, holding her side tightly as she sat against the tree. She couldn’t believe she had been taken by surprise like that… A group of those nasty insectoids caught her by surprise during her hunt. She had managed to kill them all, their corpses rotting just a little bit in front of her, but… 

She hissed as she shifted to get more comfortable. One of them had managed to stab her in the side. And since her hand was coated with blood… it was probably deep. She was tired and weak and there wasn’t anyone around for miles. The nearest village was at least three miles away. She would never make it…

She closed her eyes, her hand tightening over her wound. She was losing a lot of blood and fast… Primus, she couldn’t believe she was going to die out here. During what was supposed to be a simple hunt for some village pests. Not even monsters, just regular animals… And now she was probably going to bleed out and die in this stupid forest.

She didn’t want to die. She still had to take care of her mother; Nightcast couldn’t be by herself just yet. She still had her friends and her work… Damn it, she was only twenty-five. There was a hell of a lot more she wanted to do with her life and now she was going to die in this place because she decided not to travel with her usual group.

Flapping caught her attention. She looked up, though her vision was too blurry to really focus on the winged-blob descending. It took her a few moments to realize it was a monster... and it was coming to land near her. Primus, why now?! She wasn't even dead yet... Couldn't this bastard have waited until she was dead before it started looking for scraps to eat? She took her hand from her wound, feeling more blood trickle gush down her side, as she grabbed her knife.

Even if she knew she stood no chance, she wasn't about to go out without one last fight.

The creature landed down a few feet away from her... Judging by its size and its talon feet, it was probably a Garuda. She was just grateful it wasn't a demon; she more than likely would have been tortured before it finally decided to kill her. That didn't mean that this Garuda though would be that much kinder. So when she saw him come closer, she held up her dagger and glared at him.

"Get back," she managed to spit out, gripping the handle tightly.

He didn’t say anything, only taking a quick pause. His eyes scanned the area, looking between the dead insectoids and her. Though his gaze fell from her face to her wound, the blood seeping through her clothes and onto the ground.

He continued walking towards her.

“I said get back!” she snarled, swiping at him with her dagger.

The Garuda didn’t seem phased by it. Instead, he gently reached over to take a hold of her bloody hand. Terablade tried to pull herself away from him, but found herself growing weaker and weaker. The blade slipped from her hand, a choked whimper escaping her lips. Damn it, damn it, damn it… She was losing consciousness. She was probably going to die here and be food for this thing. If Garuda even ate humans. She didn’t know anymore, she was too tired to even think…

So she didn’t resist when the Garuda pulled her into his chest. She gave a soft whine, wiggling in his grip, but she didn’t have the strength to push him away. Fuck it, nothing mattered anymore. She was going to be dead soon anyway. She had lost way too much blood… And all she could think about was her mother. She would never know what happen to her and probably have some false hope that she was out there.

Terablade couldn’t do that to her, but… Her eyes drooped as she slumped in the Garuda’s grip. There was nothing she could do now. Not anymore.

* * *

“She’ll live,” someone said. Their voice was a little muffled, but Terablade could have sworn that was what they had said.

“Really?” another voice came, this one deeper.

“Yes, though she’s lucky. The attack wasn’t too deep, but she was still losing plenty of blood. Thank the gods you brought her when you did.”

Even if she was semi-conscious, Terablade knew they were talking about her. They had to have been… She wasn’t in any pain, but her body did feel heavy. At least she had feeling, though. Nothing felt paralyzed or missing, if the wiggling of her toes and fingers was anything to go by. Though she still couldn’t see…

“Oh.” Footsteps echoed in her left ear. “She’s awake. Miss, can you hear me?”

“Mrrrr…”

“Miss? Are you all right? Can you understand me?”

Terablade stretched up a hand to wave the person – probably the doctor – away. Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing back at the light suddenly invading her vision. She threw her arms over her eyes, letting out a louder groan this time. She thought she had heard a sigh of relief, but she couldn’t have been sure.

Once her eyes started adjusting to the light, Terablade wiggled in bed. All right, there was more pain now, though it was more of a sore feeling than any searing pain like before. She could feel bandages around her waist… Primus, she couldn’t believe she was alive. Once she saw that Garuda, she had thought for sure she was a goner.

“What… Where…”

“Shh, it’s all right, Miss. You’re safe now. You’ll be fine.”

Terablade turned to the voice, her eyes focusing… And then they widened when she saw her doctor had wings. Beautiful white wings that belonged to angels. And angels didn’t live anywhere near where she was from, not back in Ultra Magnus’s kingdom. Which might have meant that…

She sprung up straight, about ready to make a run for it. But the angel seemed to have expected it, firmly grasping her shoulders and keeping her in bed. “Miss, it’s all right, you’re safe.”

“Wh-Who the hell-?!”

“My name is Hemah,” she said, gently coaxing Terablade to lie back down. “I am a healer. Stoneblock found you out in the woods and brought you here. You’re going to be fine, but you need rest.”

“Stone-? Who-?”

“Miss?”

The new voice caused her to turn. Standing in the back corner of the room, almost as if he were trying to make himself seem as small as possible, was the Garuda from the woods. She could only stare at him as he took a step forward, though he didn’t step too far from his corner. He didn’t look at her either. Though the light came off of him better, allowing her to get a better look at him…

Her shoulders relaxed as she finally got a good look at him. He looked absolutely harmless. A Garuda and a monster, yeah, but… He reminded her of a teddy bear. Plump and big with this awkwardly sweet face. He also looked a lot older than her, what with some of the gray in his feathers and wrinkles in his face. She honestly couldn’t even believe she had been afraid of him back in the forest. He didn’t look like he could hurt a fly, let alone eat her.

She glanced down at herself. She wasn’t wearing her shirt, just her undergarment with a huge bandage around her waist. So that was why he wasn’t looking at her… So not only was this creature friendly, but pretty respectable of her boundaries. Which was a lot more than she could say about human men.

“How… How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m… good,” she said as she finally allowed the angel to lie her back down.

Hemah then turned to the Garuda. “Stoneblock, she will be fine. Go wait outside.”

The Garuda, Stoneblock, seemed hesitant. But all Hemah had to do was give him a stern look for him to get the message. Sparing Terablade one last glance, Stoneblock darted out of the room and leaving the healer to her patient.

“You’ll have to excuse him, Miss,” she said, moving to her cabinet to grab some medicines. “Stoneblock has always had a soft spot for humans. When he found you, you fell unconscious. So he brought you here.”

“And… Where is here?”

“Kilead.”

It took Terablade a few moments to recall the name. A village mainly populated by monsters, one just outside of the Iacon Kingdom. It made sense, she supposed. No way Stoneblock could have brought her to any villages near Ultra Magnus’s kingdom. They were all afraid of monsters, even ones that were considered by most to be harmless.

But had Stoneblock come to one of those villages with her bleeding to death in his arms? Hey probably would have attacked him and thought he had been the one to hurt her. Then they both would have been dead because humans were idiots that reacted first and asked questions later. Thank Primus angels and monsters seemed to have more sense…

“What were you doing out there anyway?” Hemah asked, sitting down by her bedside to start working on her other cuts and smaller wounds. “That forest is very dangerous. A group of nasty insectoids took up a nest their recently.”

“I’m a hunter,” she said, wincing when ointment was applied to a slash she had on her forearm. “I got hired to take care of a wolf pack that was bothering some farmers. I was heading back when I ran into them.”   

Hemah nodded in understanding before they both fell silence.

Terablade was fine with that. She was still really tired… But she was grateful she was alive. All she had been able to think about was her poor mother. Nightcast didn’t have anyone else to depend on but her. If she left, her mother would have been lost. Since Terablade had become a hunter, Nightcast only had to work as a seamstress in a dress shop. That wouldn’t have been enough to make ends meet.

And she didn’t want her to have to resort to her old work to survive. They never really talked about, but Terablade knew what Nightcast had to do sometimes to get through the week. She had been a very beautiful woman and there were plenty of gross men more than ready to take advantage of her, should the opportunity arise. And since Nightcast was still a beautiful woman, she would have customers.

Terablade refused to let that happen to her. Once she was fully healed, she would head back home. Make sure the older woman was all right and hadn’t panicked because she had been gone longer than anticipated. And then she would try to take a couple jobs that were closer to home next time and with her usual crew. Another solo mission like this may end up with her being less than fortunate next time. If it wasn’t for Stoneblock…

Her eyes trailed to the door he left through. She would have to thank him once she was able to get up. She didn’t have any real money on her at the moment, but he seemed like a good enough guy that he wouldn’t mind waiting a bit until she got him something worthy of thanks. After all, he saved her life. A few coins weren’t going to cut it.

She looked to the angel. “Does Stoneblock live here?”

“Oh, no, no.” Hemah was wrapping up a few cuts on her arm. “He lives a little bit outside Ultra Magnus’s kingdom, off in some cave somewhere. But he only lives there so his daughter can visit him more often. She lives in the city.”

Terablade’s eyes widened. “His daughter-? But monsters aren’t allowed-!”

“She’s human,” Hemah assured her. Terablade was surprised she was even telling her this. Maybe Hemah was the town gossip or something, she couldn’t be sure. “He adopted her when she was very young. Saved her from lycans that killed her parents… She’s a sweet girl, around your age, I think.”

She didn’t reply. All right, so Stoneblock really did like humans. He had even raised a child! Though she was shocked to hear that same child lived where she did. For all she knew, they could actually know each other. It didn’t seem that far of a stretch too, considering she knew a lot of people back home.

Primus, she had a lot of questions for that man. But for now, she was just grateful she was even alive… She hoped she would be able to return the favor soon. 


End file.
